Hold my hand
by Enjoy
Summary: One-shot post 7x15. " Elle se tenait bel et bien là, juste devant lui. " Pourquoi ? " parvint-elle à articuler. " Ou comment cela aurait-il pu se passer si elle avait finalement décidé de revenir.


**Titre** : Hold my hand.**  
Auteur** : Enjoy**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Juste après la scène finale du 7x15.**  
Spoilers** : Oh que oui, attention si vous n'avez pas vu le 7x15.**  
Disclaimers : ***Moment de folie [ON]* House m'appartient, HAHA ! Je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux ! *Moment de folie [OFF]*. House est toujours la propriété de David Shore *cry*.

**Notes : **Comme la majorité d'entre vous, j'étais sur le cul à la fin de l'épisode 15, comme beaucoup ça m'a fait de la peine de voir le Huddy se terminer et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé l'intégralité de cet épisode, j'ai décidé, comme certains, d'apporter une fin différente à celle de l'épisode.  
C'est la première fois que je me décide à écrire sur House et Cuddy en couple (youpi), pardonnez donc les incohérences qui pourraient subsister. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'importe.  
Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux cachets de Vicodin en main, Grégory House se demandait comment, en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait pu en arriver là. Comment tout avait pu basculer en si peu de temps.  
Désespéré, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil plein d'espoir en direction de son entrée, aspirant secrètement qu'elle viendrait une nouvelle fois le sauver.  
Mais rien. Il savait qu'elle ne viendra pas, l'ayant lâchement abandonné à son triste sort.  
Incapable de supporter cette pensée plus longtemps, il envoya rageusement les deux pilules dans le fond de sa gorge et les avala, laissant la drogue se répandre douloureusement dans son organisme.

Alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien, il la vit apparaître, dans un halo de lumière, au pas de sa porte.  
Il crut d'abord avoir affaire à une hallucination, qu'il recommençait sa lente descente aux enfers mais lorsque la lumière qui l'entourait se dissipa, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'en fut rien. Elle se tenait bel et bien là, juste devant lui.

« Pourquoi ? _parvint-elle à articuler._  
_ Je te l'ai déjà expliquée, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me justifier. _répondit-il d'un ton froid et sec._  
_ J'aimerais juste un peu mieux comprendre. »

Il plongea un regard froid, habité par une lueur colérique, dans le sien.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis moi, je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours. _claqua le diagnosticien._  
_ Pourquoi ? » _répéta t-elle._

Excédé et fatigué, il dirigea ses yeux vers le sol et lutta contre la voix qui lui crier de l'envoyer balader.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre. La question rhétorique où elle trouverait mille et une réponses là où il ne verrait qu'une seule véritable solution.  
Sans rien rétorquer, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, un pâle sourire mouillé par ses chaudes larmes étiré sur ses lèvres et lui tendit sa main.

« Laisse moi t'aider. _le supplia t-elle._  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. _grogna t-il, se refermant davantage sur lui-même._  
_ Je pense tout le contraire.  
_ Fiche-moi la paix. » _hacha t-il, d'une voix rude et légèrement tremblante._

Peu convaincue, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ne supportant plus sa présence, il livrait une bataille acharnée contre lui-même pour ne pas se fracasser le poing contre le mur. Combat, qu'elle savait perdu d'avance et qu'il abandonna rapidement.  
Il tenta de se lever, malgré la douleur atroce qui venait lui tirailler la cuisse. Il ignora la main altruiste qui se tenait devant lui, y déposant un regard haineux et méprisant, et parvînt finalement à se redresser.  
N'ayant plus aucune énergie, il peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes, mais trouva suffisamment de force pour envoyer son poing cogner contre sa cloison.

Elle grimaça en entendant le craquement douloureux de ses os venant s'abattre sur un pan de mur. Mais elle resta là, sans ciller, sans parler, espérant simplement qu'il finirait par accepter son soutien.

« Sors de chez moi. _somma t-il en ne tenant pas compte de la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait la main._  
_ Non. _répondit-elle d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois._  
_ Bon Dieu, mais fous-moi la paix ! _s'emporta le médecin._  
_ Non. _répéta t-elle, toujours impassible._  
_ Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne pas simplement s'en tenir au fait que je sois le dernier des connards, égoïste au possible, même pas fichu de rester clean pour pouvoir entretenir une relation ?  
_ Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.  
_ Non, tu as fait pire. Tu l'as pensé si fort que j'ai cru te l'entendre crier. Mais, je te comprends; que penser d'autre de l'homme irresponsable à qui tu as demandé de ne surtout pas changer ? » _poursuivit-il sans chercher à contrôler ce qu'il disait._

Elle encaissa sans rien dire.

« On savait tous les deux comment ça finirait. Je te l'avais dit. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, tu as préféré te voiler la face et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui : à un point de non-retour où aucun de nous ne ressort indemne. »

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il devait lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour pouvoir se soulager.

« Tu veux quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras compter tous les jours, je ne suis pas cette personne et je ne le serai jamais. On en revient donc à ma conclusion. Fiche-moi la paix, sors de chez moi et trouve toi un homme assez mature et responsable pour ne pas fuir devant de faux prétextes.  
_ C'est toi que je veux.  
_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que tu veux, c'est vivre avec tout un tas d'espoirs, dans l'illusion de pouvoir un jour me façonner selon tes attentes. Je n'ai pas ma place dans tant d'égoïsme. _expliqua t-il, les yeux rivés sur le mur._  
_ Regarde-moi quand tu dis ça. » _exigea t-elle, passablement remontée_.

Lorsqu'il consentit à se retourner, elle eut la désagréable sensation de lire toute la misère du monde dans son regard.

« Tu savais pertinemment dans quoi tu t'engageais et tu n'es visiblement capable de t'en contenter, ce que je conçois parfaitement.  
_ House ... _l'appela t-elle, comme pour tenter de l'arrêter._  
_ J'ai fait des efforts, mais aujourd'hui, la situation m'a totalement dépassé. Alors oui, j'ai replongé pour supprimer la douleur et tenter d'y voir un peu plus clair. Après si toi-même tu penses que je ne pourrais jamais mieux faire, alors je n'ai aucune raison pour pouvoir prétendre le contraire. _continua t-il d'expliciter._  
_ Tu aurais dû t'ouvrir à moi, m'en parler. Généralement, c'est ce qu'il se passe dans un couple; on gère les problèmes à deux. On aurait dépassé la crise ensemble.  
_ Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Quoiqu'il advienne tu aurais vu cette rechute comme une trahison, un cuisant échec. Ton incapacité à pouvoir me garder dans le droit chemin t'aurait quand même poussée à fuir.  
_ Je serai revenue. Je reviens toujours s'agissant de toi. » _affirma t-elle en déposant une main rassurante sur son épaule._

Il se crispa légèrement, mais ne trouva rien à redire : elle n'avait pas nécessairement tort.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. _insista la doyenne_.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. _vociféra t-il en repoussant sa main._  
_ Si je pars maintenant, tu appelleras une call-girl, boiras jusqu'à tout oublier et avaleras tes cachets de Vicodin sans te soucier du nombre que tu en auras déjà pris.  
_ Garde ta pitié pour toi. Je mène ma vie comme bon me semble. _ragea t-il, se renfrognant encore un peu plus._  
_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié, House. Je ne peux simplement pas laisser l'homme que j'aime se détruire à nouveau. »

Il déglutit difficilement en entendant ces dernières paroles.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._ répéta t-il, en tentant d'y mettre davantage de conviction._  
_ Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Comprenant que quoiqu'il dise elle ne partirait jamais, il reporta mécaniquement son attention sur la boîte de ses pilules.  
Sans chercher à luter davantage, il faisait sauter le couvercle dans un geste habituel, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, quand le tube orange s'échappa soudainement de ses mains, frappé avec hargne par la paume de la doyenne.

« Non._ protesta t-elle._  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. » _cracha t-il._

Il se baissa péniblement pour ramasser un cachet mais sa main vint s'écraser sur la chaussure de Cuddy qui s'était pressée pour venir le recouvrir.

« Non. » _redit-elle, le visage marqué par la fermeté._

Face à la détermination qu'elle déployait pour l'empêcher de couler comme bon lui semblait, il trouva un regain d'énergie pour se redresser et l'affronter de toute sa hauteur.  
Il la fixa d'un regard sombre, lui sommant silencieusement de ne plus se mettre en travers de sa route.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas House. Je ne fléchirai pas cette fois. » _assura t-elle, ne se laissant pas décontenancée par l'attitude du diagnosticien._

Pratiquement hors de lui, il écrasa rageusement une pilule blanche qui gisait sur le sol.

« Je peux te faire oublier la Vicodin.  
_ Tout comme tu peux m'y faire replonger._ l'affligea t-il, sur un ton rempli de reproches._  
_ Ne rejette pas tous les torts sur moi. »

Il dévia son regard pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter. Elle lui faisait trop mal.

« N'oublie jamais que sans moi, tu y aurais repris goût depuis bien longtemps. »

Atterré par ses propos, il replongea colériquement ses yeux dans les siens.

« Que veux-tu exactement ? Ma reconnaissance éternelle pour être venue ce soir-là ? Tu l'as. Maintenant, sors de chez moi.  
_ Non. _objecta t-elle une nouvelle fois._ Ce que je veux, c'est que tu reconnaisses que j'ai véritablement le pouvoir de te sortir de cette spirale infernale. La preuve en est que j'ai réussi à t'en tenir éloigné pendant plusieurs mois. Ces mêmes mois qui ont été les plus merveilleux de toute ma vie et je ne tiens pas à les voir bêtement s'arrêter et s'effacer à cause de ces stupides cachets qui ont déjà gâchés une bonne partie de ta vie. De notre vie. »

Il ne voulait plus l'écouter et chercher désespérément un moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Convaincu que c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui balancer une atrocité qui allait avoir raison d'elle, mais il fut coupé dans son élan, avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me faire partir. »

Elle avait deviné ses intentions, était parvenue à le faire taire pour cette fois mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'en resterait pas là.  
Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour pouvoir encaisser le prochain coup et retînt les larmes de désespoir qui allaient de nouveau s'écouler. Mais rien de vînt. Il se contenta de fuir prestement son regard avant d'entreprendre de quitter la pièce, d'un pas faible mais déterminé.  
Refusant de le voir se défiler encore une fois, elle lui barra la route, le privant de toute échappatoire.

« Ôte-toi de mon chemin. _tenta t-il de lui ordonner._  
_ Non. » _protesta t-elle encore._

Bien qu'il trouvait son attitude pathétique au possible, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour le courage et la détermination qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir mettre en œuvre.

« Parle-moi. _réclama t-elle._  
_ Parler ne résout pas tout.  
_ Peut-être, mais ça serait déjà un bon point pour commencer. » _répondit-elle avec douceur pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Il tenta d'apaiser sa colère, autant envers lui-même qu'envers la doyenne.

« J'ai repris de la Vicodin, je ne vois où il y a matière à débattre.  
_ Pourquoi ?_ insista t-elle._  
_ Pour trouver le courage de venir te voir. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de devoir te tenir la main en te regardant mourir. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne pouvais pas y arriver sans médicament. » _poursuivit-il, non sans amertume. _

Cet aveu lui rappela malgré elle qu'elle était en grande partie responsable de sa douleur, de sa rechute. Un spasme la parcourut, ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement dans une synchrone parfaite. Sa culpabilité grandissante n'allait pas l'aider dans sa tâche qui était déjà bien assez compliquée.

« La Vicodin n'est pas ton seul refuge.  
_ Tu aimerais t'en convaincre. _répondit-il en émettant un léger rire nerveux._  
_ Non, j'aimerais simplement que tu puisses le concevoir. »

Il voulut rire à gorge déployée tant la situation lui paraissait désolante, mais n'y parvint même pas. Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'adopter une mine pâle et éreintée.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. _lâcha t-il en expirant._  
_ Peut-être. Mais ce dont je suis en revanche certaine, c'est que je tiens à toi au moins autant que toi tu tiens à moi. Il ne m'en faut pas plus.  
_ Un jour viendra où cette situation ne te suffira plus. Je ne tiens pas à être là quand ce jour arrivera.  
_ Le fait est que je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi, House et je m'en voudrai le restant de mes jours si je n'essayais pas de recoller les morceaux. » _tenta t-elle de lui faire comprendre._

Il ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, tout devenait flou dans sa tête. Il scruta son regard bleuté, cherchant les réponses qu'il ne possédait pas sans pour autant les trouver.

« On ne s'en sortira pas. _conclut-il, plus que jamais lucide._  
_ Donne-nous au moins une chance. » _ajouta t-elle simplement._

Elle lui tendit de nouveau sa main, l'invitant à enfin accepter son aide et son soutien. Résigné, il la saisit de sa main meurtrie, dans un geste maladroit, scellant ainsi leur accord pour le moins fragile.

Ensemble, ils essaieraient de s'en sortir.

**Fin.**

_Votre avis =) ?_


End file.
